A Little Closer
by Zo the Inkblot
Summary: Ginny finds Harry sulking and decides to cheer her old friend up... A oneshot or 3 chapter story that turned into something more.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my other story, "The Pureblood Bride," but I really want it to be a masterpiece giggles so I'm taking my sweet time on it. However, this plot bunny kept popping in my head and I just had to get it out! _**

_**I intended this story to be a one-shot, but it might have up to 3 chapters. I may update to add more just to the end of this and not add anymore chapters, so keep a lookout. **_

_**I admit: not much happens in this part. But it's the start, and I hope it was more interesting and better written than the beginning of "The Boy Who Lived," which I have realized has a CRAPPY beginning, something I plan to fix soon. Anyway, the story was partially inspired by the song….giggles "Hella Good" by No Doubt. That's where the title comes from…but I'm pretty sure I'll change it when inspiration hits me…(it's 10:30 at night).**_

_**The reasoning about the song comes in later, I promise ;) But for now, sit back, relax and enjoy this small bit of writing I have managed to get out for you. I expect to finish this before Friday because I get my wisdom teeth pulled out then, and I want to be done with this! **_

_**I would really like to know what you think of it so far. Should I continue? Well, regardless I'm going to, but I'd like to know if the first section intrigues you at all…that's what I'm going for here: trying to make my beginnings better ;)**_

_**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**_

_Zoë_

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good…_

* * *

It was a Friday night and 21 year old Ginny Weasley found herself sitting in the parlor of her childhood home and half listening to her parents having a small spat in the kitchen.

"Arthur! How many times have I asked you to STOP tinkering around with those gadgets! I told you something would come of it, didn't I!" her mother said, eyes ablaze.

"Darling, it was just a shed," Arthur said calmly, trying to soothe his angry wife. "I can build another…and the plants can be replanted, and the part of the porch that was singed can be fixed as well," he finished logically. Molly just threw up her hands and stormed out.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed in a completely different tone than she had just used, noticing her daughter as she passed through the parlor. "How come you aren't out doing something fun tonight? It's a rare occasion that you've been home two Friday nights in a row now."

Ginny _did_ wonder what she was doing at home. Yes, all her friends had been busy or out on dates, but that usually didn't stop her from going out. With her bright, outgoing personality, Ginny had no problem talking to strangers in clubs, bars, or anywhere.

"Just felt like staying at home tonight, Mum," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Dear me! That's what you said last week as well. Are you sure something's not wrong?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head, and somehow managed to convince her mother she was fine. Finally Mrs. Weasley left Ginny alone to her thoughts once more.

Ginny hadn't lied to her mother exactly…as far as she could tell she was fine. She just needed to think. But the thoughts that chorused through her head were what worried her.

Ginny had returned to a long forgotten pastime: thinking about Harry Potter.

She sighed. It had all started last Friday night, when she truly did just feel like staying home. She and her Mum had just put a batch of scones they had made into the oven when Molly remembered that she needed to finalize the amount of people coming for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's 50th Wedding Anniversary.

"Ginny dear," her mother asked, "Would you mind popping over to Harry's for a minute and ask him if he is going to bring a guest to the party? He said he might have someone to bring," she said fondly.

Ginny ignored the dip that her stomach had done when she heard Harry might be bringing a date.

"Sure Mum, but I doubt he'll be home on a Friday night. A 22 year old single male, who happens to be Witch Weekly's 'Most Eligible Bachelor' 8 months running, as well as the greatest hero of the Wizarding world probably has better things to do on a Friday night then to sit at home!" she told her mother bluntly. Mrs. Weasley huffed.

"Well, I need to _know_! You won't know until you pop over there, dear…honestly, it takes just a second…"

"Fine, Mum. I'll be back soon," Ginny agreed to avoid an argument, and disapparated with a pop.

"Hello? Harry?" Ginny called as she knocked on his door. Although the threat of Voldemort had been gone for almost a year now because of him, Harry couldn't help but feel the need to be cautious. He had lowered the wards around his flat, but he didn't allow anyone to apparate directly into it. Instead, visitors had to apparate outside the door.

"Hello, Harry?" she called again. She rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. She had been right, of course. There wasn't even a thin strip of light coming from under his door. She was about to walk away when she heard,

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Harry, it's me, Ginny," she answered, amazed that she had actually been wrong. The door swung open that moment and Harry's face greeted her. It took all her will power and years of practice to hide the effect that seeing him gave her. She wanted to smile magnificently and sigh, just because she was near him. But instead she put a generic smile on her face and pushed past him through the doorway.

"Hey Ginny," he said, giving her a small smile. As he closed the door he flipped on the light switch. Her eyes widened as she looked around. His flat was a mess. Clothes were strewn about all over the furniture, books were scattered on the rug, dishes were piled in the sink, and Chinese Take-Out containers were littered on the coffee table. Harry looked a little ashamed as he picked his way through the mess to turn off the muggle television that was currently playing something that involved three players, and a big square full of little blue squares.

"I'll take Mythical Beasts for 1000, Alex," one of the players said before Harry turned it off.

"Sorry, 'bout the mess," Harry mumbled, cleaning off the clothes on the couch before collecting the Chinese containers.

"Was that a muggle show?" she asked, sitting herself onto the couch.

"Huh? Oh, yes. They just had that category. Bit silly really, every time they have something about magic they are so far away from the truth that I have to laugh." He finished cleaning up and sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So what brings you here?" he asked. Ginny snapped to attention. She had found her thoughts wandering…why was Harry home tonight?

"Oh, Mum wanted to know if you were bringing a guest to their anniversary. She's making sure she makes enough food, although we all know she will make enough to feed us thrice over," she said, giggling a bit.

Harry didn't meet her eyes when he answered, "No, it'll just be me."

Ginny once again tried to ignore the jolt that she felt in her stomach. She regained her composure.

"Okay, well, that was it," she smiled and rose. "It was nice to see you, Harry. We should get together some time and catch up." Ginny could have kicked her mouth for running away like that, but now the damage was done. However, Harry looked pleased with the idea.

"That'd be nice, Gin. We haven't really seen much of each other recently, have we?" he replied. She agreed and he walked her to the door.

"Night, Gin," he said.

"G'night Harry. See you soon!" she had answered and disapparated with a pop.

And now it was a week later, and Ginny found herself thinking about Harry again—something she hadn't done in such a long while. She couldn't imagine why he had been home by himself in his dingy flat on a Friday night. It baffled her. And what was more, was that Ginny had the distinct impression that Harry didn't get out much at all. She knew Harry too well, and could tell he was trying to hide the fact that he was miserable.

Whether she still harbored any feelings for him or not, she was his friend, and hated to think that he was hiding away from the world. Sadly, she realized that she hardly knew anything about his life now, except that he was an Auror, had lunch with the twins on Wednesdays, and played Quidditch with Ron on Saturday afternoons in the pitch that Ron had installed behind the house he and Hermione lived in.

After the war had ended, Ginny had hoped that Harry might come to his senses and see that she was madly in love with him, and come running to her, admitting that he too had loved her all this time but wanted to keep her protected from Voldemort, and he had kept his feelings a secret.

However, that didn't happen.

Harry had been in Saint Mungo's for a month to recover from various injuries, and was suffering from magical exhaustion after depleting all of his magic to finally vanquish Voldemort. After he was out, Harry had been hounded by the press for months, finally forcing him to hide away to get out of the public eye. His return two months later caused a small upheaval within the press, and everyone began vying to get an interview with him. However, Harry put his foot down and refused to talk to them.

Soon after, he was invited into the Magical Law Enforcement Department's Advanced Auror Section, granted clearance from the extra training due to the fact that he had already seen and done more than all of the current employees in the department. Harry took the promotion and continued to help round up Death Eaters or any persons suspicious of Dark activity.

After Hogwarts, Ginny had enrolled in school to become a Healer, and recently had graduated at the top of her class. She had been on hand when the casualties from the war started pouring in, and found herself working long nights in the Intensive Care Ward. On top of her job, there was her family too. It seemed that since old Voldy was gone, everyone wanted to either get married or procreate, and now Ginny had quite a few new nieces and nephews, plus a few new sisters-in-law.

Ginny had held out for Harry for so long, that when she saw him in recovery at Saint Mungo's she decided to wait a little longer for him. He would get out and they would live happily ever after, right?

Wrong. Harry practically disappeared from her life once he checked out of the hospital. Sure, he came to all the weddings and sent gifts for all the births, but he didn't seem to have time to stop by for more than an hour. Ginny finally had to admit defeat.

Ginny had stayed living at the Burrow, never finding the time or energy to move out. She had started dating other men, but never had much success. She had been on countless dates, but the number of times she had gone out on a second date with any of them could be counted on one hand. Third dates didn't exist with Ginny.

Though she didn't realize it, each night Ginny would compare the man on her arm to Harry. And the problem was that in her eyes, no one would ever compare to him. Still, she thought she had convinced herself that he was not for her. And although her mind and body had moved on, her heart had not.

As she sat in the parlor that Friday night, she wondered if it ever would, or if it even could.

Sighing again, her thoughts returned to Harry. Would he be sitting at home in the dark again, watching mindless muggle television? He didn't deserve that kind of boredom. He was 22 and should be out having fun with his friends. The logical half of her argued that he probably _was_ out, last week had been a fluke, etcetera, etcetera. But her heart felt that something was wrong when she saw Harry. He just didn't look like he was enjoying the freedom and peace that he had almost died for.

Finally Ginny made up her mind. She would go to Harry's tonight and see if he was home. He wouldn't be, but if he was, she was going to take him out and make him have a good time. They were friends after all—and what are friends for if not to cheer each other up?

With her decision standing firm in her mind, Ginny rose to go change her clothes. She reminded herself that Harry wouldn't be there, but she got ready to go out anyway.

* * *

20 minutes later found Ginny outside Harry's doorstep. No light came from under the door, nor did any sound omit from the apartment. Feeling foolish for coming, and coming all dressed up, she pulled her coat more tightly around her.

"Harry?" she called knocking. "It's me, Ginny!"

She was startled when he pulled the door open so quickly this time. His green eyes looked at her expectantly as he pulled his dripping raven locks from his eyes. He had just gotten out of the shower. Her breath hitched.

"Is everything alright Ginny?" he asked.

"Uhh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just…can I come in?" his bare shoulder and arm was doing things to her brain. _I am over him! I am over him! _She told herself.

"Um, sure. Hold on a second while I get some clothes on."

Merlin! He was naked! Ginny almost fainted. As he got dressed she finally admit to herself that she would never get over Harry Potter.

"All clear!" she heard him call from inside his apartment. She entered to find it a bit cleaner than last time, as Harry emerged from his bedroom in sweats and a beat up t-shirt.

She stood staring for a minute trying to figure out how to tell Harry her reasons for coming. He was looking at her expectantly. Finally she managed,

"How come you're home doing nothing two Friday nights in a row?" She winced as she realized that her choice of wording was less than tactful. Harry looked sour.

"Don't feel like going anywhere. Nowhere to go…" he muttered and looked away.

_Bugger Gin! Get a hold of yourself. You came here to cheer him up, and by Merlin, that's what you're going to do! _Ginny chided herself.

"Nonesense Harry. There's pleanty of places to go and things to do. Come on, get dressed and come out with me!" His eyes widened at the implication she had just made. She hurried to cover her mistake.

"You said you wanted to catch up, so come on!" Harry's face relaxed a bit, but he still seemed hesitant.

"What's the matter, Harry? Do you not want to go?" her face fell a bit, but she tried to hide her disappointment. She knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up…wait a minute…_Snap out of it Ginny! _she told herself. _This is NOT the time to be acting like a lovesick puppy! Harry is obviously moping about something and you came here to get him out of his slump! Pick yourself up Ginerva and be assertive!_

Harry started to say something but Ginny interrupted him.

"You know what Harry? I don't care. You're going out tonight and you're going to have FUN. Remember what that was like? I won't take no for an answer Harry James Potter!" she practically yelled at him. Harry stood there a bit open mouthed at Ginny's outburst. Standing with her hands on her hips and her cheeks a darker shade of rose reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. He silently agreed that he couldn't refuse her. However…

"I'll go Ginny," he relented, sending a look of triumph over her face. "But I just want you to know that the reason that I don't' get out of here much is because of all the bloody press. If I so much as step into a public place then there is a full page report on how long I was in the bathroom there for. And if it's not the press it's people coming up to talk to me and shake my hand or get me to give them my autograph. I really hate all the attention, Gin," he added a bit more softly.

It was Ginny's turn to stare at him. He watched as his words had their effect on her, and as the wheels turned in her head. Harry found himself getting a bit lost in the sight of her…her flaming locks were struggling to come unclasped from their captor and Harry almost forgot himself to reach out to soothe them. Ginny finally broke the silence, forcing him back into reality.

"Harry," she started, slowly and quietly. "Haven't you thought about going into muggle London? No one will recognize you there. No one will give a damn who you are or what you did. Have you never considered this before?"

Realization sunk into Harry. He was a complete and total idiot. He had allowed himself to wallow in self pity and misery, and in so doing, he had overlooked a very simple solution. A grin spread over his face.

"I'll go change!" he said before sprinting off.

* * *

It was only a matter of minutes before Harry and Ginny found themselves on the curb outside his flat, waiting for a taxi. The two were wrapped in warm raincoats to protect them from the drizzling weather. Ginny pulled out an umbrella from one of the pockets.

"Charmed," she said with a wink, and proceded to open it.

"You know how to use an umbrella?" Harry asked. "I didn't know you knew about Muggle things."

"My my my! We do have a lot to catch up on! I took Muggle Studies for 4 years Harry. I even got an O on my Owls in it. Plus, I go into Muggle London a lot nowadays. Got to learn how to blend in!"

Harry smiled as he listened to her. It didn't seem to matter what Ginny was saying; her voice just had a good effect on him. It was so smooth and perfect and…He shook his head to get the raindrops off his face and thoughts like that out of his head.

Their cab pulled up just then, and Harry opened the door for Ginny to get in.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Elm Street and Warring," Ginny replied and the driver set off.

"So where exactly are you taking me Gin?" Harry asked, realizing he had no idea what their plans were. Ginny smiled mischievously.

"You'll see when we get there!"

Harry groaned when she winked at him. It couldn't be too bad could it? Then he saw the glint in her eyes when she bit her lip to keep from laughing. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**_Hey guys…sorry I didn't get this out yesterday. I found out that another of my stories had been put on gawdawuflfanfictionDOTcom and it kinda ruined my mood. Anyway, I know this is short, but this is all I planned for this story. However, since so many of you seem happy with it, I think I'll continue it. :) I have to say that most of my inspiration to continue comes from reviewer luka-black who mentioned wanting to know what happens at the party. Orgionally I just made up the party so Ginny would have the excuse to pop over there…however, now I think I have some good ideas…heh.._**

_**I should get some more out before Friday. After that, don't expect any updates till after next Tuesday…I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out on Friday:S anyway, I hope you enjoy this section, and I'd love to hear what you think…**_

_**Zoë**_

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good**:.

* * *

**_

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. Harry stared at the bright lights and the long cue of people waiting outside.

"You brought be to a _club_?" Harry asked, apprehensive. He hadn't really ever been to one before. He'd never had the time.

"Yes, but specifically, I brought you here to dance!" Ginny told him, grinning evilly as she pulled him towards the long line. Harry's insides twisted and for a second he thought he'd be sick.

"But Gin…I can't…I mean, what I'm saying is…I can't,"

"Dance? You can't dance?" she giggled. "No worries Harry. Everyone can dance." She winked at him and continued to ignore his protests until they finally were let inside.

The club was called Alibi, and featured a jail-like theme. Bars hung from the walls and ceilings, as siren lights flashed throughout the room. The music was blaring and the dance floor was packed as Ginny guided Harry across the room. She stopped once they reached the bar, which was set, ironically, behind bars.

"We'll take anything," she told the barkeep. "Just so long as it's realllllly strong!"

He fixed their drinks and Ginny reached through the bars to get them. Harry was still staring at her, trying to figure out who this particular Ginny Weasley was, and if he liked her or not. With a mischievous glint in her eye she handed him his drink, and ordered him to "Drink up!"

It was much later when Ginny pulled Harry off the dance floor for a break. She was actually amazed at what a good dancer he had turned out to be. Sitting down in a booth she said,

"Didn't know you had that in you, did you Potter?" He grinned.

"Definitely did not. But I'm really not sure if it was me or the alcohol dancing out there," he replied cheekily with a hint of a slur in his words. She hit his arm playfully.

"Well, I guess that means you need another drink, huh? I'll be right back!" He laughed as she bounded from the bench, headed for the bar.

Harry was surprised at how much fun he was having. He would never have put himself down as one who could or would like to dance, but dancing like this was so different than dancing at the Yule ball had been. There were no rules about where your feet should go, or what you should do with your hands; instead, you were smashed between bodies and able to let it all out. No one cared if you touched them by accident, and no one cared what you looked like. But most importantly, Harry was ecstatic to realize that no one cared he was either. He felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders for at least one night. Ginny had been right—he had needed this.

Thinking of Ginny, he realized she had been gone longer then it took to get drinks. He scanned the room and quickly found her red hair through the crowd. She was standing at the bar talking to some man. She threw her head back as she laughed, causing a knot in Harry's stomach. _Ginny can talk to whom ever she pleases, Harry, _he reminded himself. But then he almost lost his composure when Ginny began to flirtatiously touch the man's arm.

Before Harry could go any farther with his thoughts, Ginny then seemed to say goodbye and head over to their table. Harry discovered he had unconsciously been holding his breath, and finally let it out. She set the drink down in front of him.

"Hey Harry, someone asked me to dance. You don't mind, do you?" she asked. Not trusting his voice not to give him away, he simply shook his head and tried to smile encouragingly at her.

Once she had smiled back and left, Harry heard himself growl. Quickly he clamped his hand over his mouth, while trying to remind himself that he had no reason to be jealous. _I'm not even jealous, _he told himself, _just concerned that she's dancing with a stranger. Yes, that must be it…_

Ginny found herself dancing half-heartedly on the floor. The man who asked her seemed completely nice, and he was quite handsome too. Convincing herself that Harry wasn't interested in her anyway, she had accepted when he had asked her. She looked over to where Harry was seated, only to quickly look away.

Harry Potter was staring at her.

She knew he was looking at her; there just wasn't a chance he was looking at anyone else, and there was also no way the look that was on his face wasn't one of jealously and desire.

_Well Harry, if it's a show you want, I'll give you something to look at! _Ginny thought saucily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Harry had convinced himself that he was most definitely not jealous, he had pulled his eyes from the ceiling and decided to look for Ginny. That, unfortunately, was the wrong move.

When he saw her dancing with another man those thoughts of jealousy flowed through him again with a vengeance. It wasn't even that he didn't want that man dancing with Ginny, he realized that _he himself_ wanted to be the man behind her. He put his drink down after taking another sip, only for his gaze to be captivated by Ginny herself.

She was wearing a short skirt and yellow camisole that really left not much to the imagination. Like everyone else, she was dripping with sweat that made her skin glisten. He watched as a droplet fell down her chest and right between her perfect breasts that bounced when she…Harry snapped to attention and looked at his hands again.

_Cool it Potter. It's been a year since you've thought of her that way! She doesn't like you like that, if you've noticed! You lost your chance when you ran and hid! You came back and she was dating other people! And look now; you go dancing with her and she dances with someone else. Definitely not a sign that she likes you._

As much as he knew that Ginny could not have feelings for him, Harry also couldn't keep her out of his head. Looking up, his eyes searched for her once more.

His mouth dropped as she dipped to the floor and her whole body rippled as she came up. All coherent thoughts flew right out of his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ginny could tell that Harry was still watching her, but she also knew that he had no idea she had spotting him staring. Ginny thought back on the night later, and decided it must have been the alcohol in her that made her dance so erotically. Of course, it certainly couldn't have had anything to do with the lust she felt for Harry…

The DJ was playing a song she recognized by an American Muggle group. She dipped and moved her hips to the beat for about half of it until something snapped in her, and all of a sudden she felt adventurous.

Harry was still staring at Ginny when she lifted a hand into the air and ran her other hand down it and behind her head. Suddenly her eyes flashed up and looked lustfully into his own. Harry's own eyes widened as she kept dancing, but refused to break the eye contact with him. She was dancing for _him_…he realized, his throat catching.

Just then her mouth moved, shaping the words the song was playing;

_So don't wake me if I'm dreaming_

_'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up_

She stopped dancing then, standing in the middle of the floor, still staring deep into his eyes. Her breath was still coming in pants and he found himself floored by what had just happened. Could it be true? Was Ginny really insinuating what he thought she was? Did she want to do _that_ with him? Could she really be attracted to him?

He looked up to see Ginny standing next to him now, looking a little unsure of herself. He couldn't resist a half smile at the sight of her.

"So, you wanna dance Potter?" she asked coyly. He couldn't have refused her if he tried.

* * *

**Author's Second Note:**

**_Hehehe...sorry I didn't have them get together...I promise it is to come! Anyone know the song that the line came from? Or did I mention it already? lol I don't remember...Thanks and please review! I'd like to know what you thought of my approach of Harry and Ginny dancing..._**

**_Zoë_**


	3. Part 3

It was hours later when Harry and Ginny finally emerged from the club. They were both exhausted and more then a little drunk.

"Uh, Ginny? How do we get one of those yellow car things?" Harry asked slowly, trying to form a coherent thought.

"Like this silly!" she said giggling, and proceeded to wave an arm wildly from the curb. Harry leapt forward to catch her as she toppled to the ground.

'Than…thank you, Mister Potter. The ground just doesn't want to be polite to me tonight," she told him, her words slurring. She pulled him nearer to whisper, "It won't stop spinning!" before falling hopelessly into giggles again.

Harry smiled at her antics as a cab pulled up to the curb. She was so drunk that she couldn't make it into the car alone—Harry ended up almost picking her up and placing her onto the seat.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Uh…" suddenly Harry couldn't remember his address. Thinking hard he finally did and soon they were off.

Ginny slumped over and rested her head on his shoulder for most of the ride. Suddenly she sat up straight and looked Harry right in the eye.

"You!" she said, pointing at him and poking him in the eye. "Oops, sorry…but you…you are a great dancer, you know?" she finished before slumping down onto him again.

"And you are very, very, _very_ drunk Miss Weasley," he told her, smelling the fumes from her breath.

"I'd drink to that!" she told him, raising an arm before falling silent again.

They didn't talk again until the cab pulled up at Harry's flat, when Harry realized that he didn't have any muggle money to pay the driver.

"Ginny?"

"Mmmph," she replied, half waking. She seemed to realize what he needed and shoved her purse in his hands.

"Thanks," he told the driver as he moved to wake Ginny.

It was apparent after two minutes of attempting that Ginny wasn't going to budge. Finally the cab driver suggested that he just carry her inside.

"Brilliant!" Harry's dulled mind told him to say. Slowly he picked Ginny off the seat and pulled her out of the cab. He was surprised at how light she was, and how perfectly she seemed to fit into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and snuggled closer as he walked into his building. Harry shivered as he tried to shrug off how right it felt to be holding her. He had Ginny back as a friend now and he didn't want to ruin it.

But what had she been saying at the club? And not just what she said with her words, but her body too…It was all so confusing to Harry, but he knew that it wouldn't be solved at 3 in the morning, especially with the two of them as drunk as they were.

When he got into his apartment he realized he had a problem. Ginny was certainly in no state to apparate home…she would have to stay here. He walked slowly through the living room, carefully sidestepping any obstacles in his way. He finally made it to his bedroom and flicked on the light with a wave of his wand. Ginny would have his bed and he would have the couch.

He set her down gently on the bed and started to pull his arms out from under her. However, her arms were still locked around his neck and refused to budge. In fact, they seemed to be pulling him lower…yes they were actually…until he was almost next to her on the bed.

"Stay with me, Harry," she said sleepily, clinging to his shirt. His eyes widened. He knew it was completely innocent, but you just didn't sleep next to girls who you felt that way about without it feeling wrong…He tried to speak but he barely made even a noise in his throat. Ginny pulled harder.

"Please stay, Harry," she mumbled, and he found himself lying down behind her. She pulled one of his arms around her and curled her body against his. Harry swallowed. She had no idea how much she was affecting him.

However, it was her next move that made all his thoughts evaporate. Ginny slowly took his hand and kissed it softly before she started giggling. Finally she sighed and said, "I'm so in love with you Harry."

It was hours later when Harry felt like he had a grasp on things. Here he was, in bed, after a wonderful night of drinking and dancing, with the girl of his dreams who had just professed his love to him. Suddenly he realized that he was a little behind.

"I love you too, Ginny."

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the room, causing Ginny to groan. How had she been so careless to not close her blinds last night? She hated being woken by the sun earlier then she wanted to be, and made sure that her room had magically enhanced blinds to block out the light.

She groaned again and tried to sit up, only to fall back down due to the enormous hangover she had. She tried opening her eyes instead.

And it all came flooding back to her.

She was in Harry's room…they had gone dancing, and drinking…oh, drinking, and then…had she, had she…oh, my goodness…_I told Harry I loved him! _She realized, sitting up again. She winced and brought a hand to her head. Looking around she noticed that Harry wasn't there. _Shit, I probably scared him off._

Ignoring her headache, she got up to look for Harry. He wasn't in his bedroom…he wasn't in the kitchen…he wasn't in the living room…heck, he wasn't even in the loo. And since Harry's apartment only consisted of those rooms, it was safe to say that Harry was not at home.

Ginny slid down onto his couch and let her tears come. She had no doubt that she had scared him off now. How silly had she been to have let herself get that drunk and say that? As if it wasn't bad enough that she had made a fool of herself, she had also ruined any chance of friendship that they might have had again.

And now, Harry, like the good gentleman he was, had left, and avoided any awkward situation that might have occurred when she awoke. Cursing herself over and over, a tearful Ginny grabbed her coat, walked out the door and apparated home.

* * *

"Hello, Ginny? Are you awake yet?" Harry called as he stepped into the apartment. He chuckled to himself, thinking that she was quite talented to be able to sleep till noon. Setting the brown bag he was carrying down on the counter he went to go rouse her. He figured that 13 hours of sleep was enough so that she wouldn't tell him off for waking her.

"Ginny?" he called again as he pushed open the door to his room. His heart dropped when he realized that she wasn't there. He knew that she wasn't in the loo, but he checked there anyway. Harry sighed and fell down next to his bed, resting his head in his hands. Finally he screamed, jumped up, and punched a hole in the wall.

How could he have been such an idiot! What, he went out for not even ten minutes and she was gone. Of course he had scared her off. Had she heard him last night? No doubt she was ashamed of what she had said. Of course she couldn't have loved him…that thought was absurd. Just drunken ramblings…and then she had been embarrassed, waking up next to him. She probably faked sleep until he was gone and then apparated away so that she would avoid any weird confrontations with him.

But why had she led him on like that? Last night he could have sworn she felt the same way about him…but now he knew that was only a fantasy.

_IDIOT!_ He told himself, punching another hole. The stinging in his hand calmed him down a little.

He didn't need Ginny Weasley. He was over her anyway.

_But_, a little voiced piped up in his head, _if you were over her before, then why does it feel like she broke your heart again?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **

_**Ahahahaha! You probably all hate me…but I promise to update soon! (As in, hopefully tomorrow)… What did you think about this chapter though? **_

_**I'm pretty sure that this will have 5 total chapters, all about this length…the weekend and the Vikoden that I was on gave me some inspiration ;) Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**_


	4. Part 4

It was Friday again; another week had passed, and with it, seven whole days that neither Ginny nor Harry had attempted to speak with each other. It was also the third Friday in a row that Ginny found herself home at the Burrow. However, this Friday was different: tonight her parents were celebrating their 50th Wedding Anniversary.

Mrs. Weasley had pulled out all the stops for this affair. Enlisting Ginny's help throughout the week, she had scoured the Burrow from top to bottom twice over. She had also cornered Ginny to help her in the kitchen…and setting up the decorations…and everything else she could possibly need help with.

The work didn't bother Ginny. Rather, the hours of mindless labor served as a distraction from thinking about Harry. However, it was Friday night now, and what she had been dreading all week was about to happen.

Harry would be at the party.

* * *

Hours later found Ginny sitting in a corner of the garden and watching the festivities. Absently she chewed a fingernail as she surveyed the scene.

The party was going superbly. Everyone who mattered to her family (and many who didn't) had come to wish her parents well. Without really counting, Ginny guessed that there were probably close to 300 people crammed in the garden and lower level of the Burrow. She was very glad that her mum had gotten her brothers to magically expand the garden for this event. Suddenly a figure came into her view, forcing her to become alert once more.

"Ginny dear!" her father said. She plastered a smile on her face as she stood. "I'd like you to meet Mr. O'Connol, he works in the Department of Magical Transportation-"

"International Floo," Mr. O'Connol supplied with a wink.

"Yes, International Floo, and this is his son Timothy," her father finished, smiling broadly. Ginny looked up at the third man, who looked to be in his mid twenties. He smiled broadly and extended his hand.

"Timothy O'Connol," he told her, flashing a perfect smile. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at their receding parents, "My Dad has heard all about you from your father. They lunch together often." Ginny smiled into her drink as she nodded, trying to look interested. They lapsed into silence until Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She _hated _uncomfortable silences.

"So what do you do for a living, Timothy?" she asked casually. His eyes lit up.

"Well, I've just started with the Nimbus Company—I'm a researcher—and as of now I'm researching how the different shapes of twig can…"

_Good, _Ginny thought sourly, fifteen minutes later. _Glad I found something he can talk about for hours. _She continued to nod at appropriate places while not paying attention at all. Instead, she scanned the crowd until her eyes found the one she had been searching for.

Her breath hitched as he moved through the crowd…looking? He seemed to be looking for something…_Is he looking for me? _Her heart skipped a beat. But then she realized that he was probably looking for her so that he could avoid her. Sighing, she looked back to Timothy.

To her surprise she noticed that he was much closer than before. He continued to talk about his job, letting his hand come to rest on her thigh. Ginny's eyes widened. _Ewww, sleezebucket! _She thought, thoroughly repulsed by his forwardness. Wrinkling her nose she decided she needed to ditch a certain Timothy O'Connol as soon as possible…

* * *

Harry wandered through the thick crowd greeting people as he passed. He realized he probably would look obvious if Ginny caught him searching for her, but he didn't care. Her face had haunted him all week; waking and sleeping, as well as her voice, her eyes, her touch…his eyes ached for her.

Finally he noticed her sitting in the corner of the garden, talking with someone. Harry's heart clenched with jealousy as he looked at the man opposite her. Then the man slung an arm over Ginny's shoulder and winked at her. Harry fumed as he watched Ginny's face contort into a look of disgust as she obviously tried to pry him away from her. His decision to stay unnoticed by Ginny was quickly forgotten as he strode purposefully across the garden in a rage toward them…

* * *

Ginny's eyes widened when Timothy boldly slung his arm over her shoulders and pressed her against him. Her jaw dropped and she turned to look him in the eye, prepared to tell him _exactly_ what she thought of this behavior. Then he winked at her.

_He winked at her! _Ginny was no longer disgusted by Timothy: she was revolted. She had a hard time forming the words that would let her escape from him. Somehow, all she could think of was a polite approach.

"Um, thanks for the chat Timothy, but I really must make the rounds now," she tried.

"But babe, leaving so soon? Come on, I thought we could make a night of it," he told her, waggling her eyebrows.

_Will he quit with the eye suggestions! _She thought. He took her silence as a cue to talk more.

"Come on, babe, no one'll notice if two people duck out." She had to give him that, she pondered thoughtfully. It was true that no one would notice her absence with the large crowd. Sighing she realized that she would have to try another approach to get rid of him, but then…

"Excuse me," said the last voice she expected to hear. Her body froze and she felt a large hand wrap around her own.

"Sorry, but I need Ginny." He didn't sound sorry at all. Then again, neither was she.

She felt herself being pulled away from Timothy and into another corner of the garden. Harry was still holding onto her hand tightly, and a glance at his face told her that his expression looked murderous. It scared her. The last time she had seen him look this mad was when he had faced Voldemort.

Suddenly the logical part of her mind kicked in. _Why_ did Harry look this mad? He has no right to storm in to a conversation that she was having, drag her away and act all jealous when HE had walked out on her! Even though she privately thanked him for getting rid of Timothy, she was starting to fume about his behavior. He was so…bloody…CONFUSING!

Finally she wrenched her hand away and stopped walking.

"Harry James Potter, would you tell me what in the HELL is going on?" She tried to look fierce with a wide stance and crossed arms, but just looking at him made her want to jump into his arms. Still, she held strong.

"He…he had no right to be treating you like that!" Harry countered.

"Oh, and you think that dragging me away is any better treatment! Oh, first you walk out on me, now you drag me away from someone else and act all jealous! You REALLY know how to treat a lady, Mister Potter!" she spat back.

"What the bloody hell do you mean? YOU walked out without talking to ME! How could you blame that on me!"

"What the bloody hell do _you_ mean! I woke up and you've bloody ditched the apartment…I think it was pretty clear that what I had said obviously scared you off…you were gone, what was I supposed to think?" Ginny was crying now and saying more then she meant to, but she was mad and heartbroken, plus he deserved to know how he had made her feel.

"I was only gone for less than ten minutes! I came back and thought you had faked sleep until I left because you didn't mean what you said!"

"You were only gone…wait, you were coming back?" Ginny asked, quieter.

"Yeah," Harry replied lowering his volume as well. Then he mumbled something.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I said, I just went downstairs to get breakfast."

Ginny's world spun for a minute. What did this all mean? For one thing the look in Harry's eyes could not mean that he hated her. But what was there? Was it lust? Or love? Or both?

Ginny swallowed.

"I think we need to talk more," she said. Harry agreed. But she didn't want to wait until later. A week of not talking to Harry was long enough.

"Could we just…could we just go to your flat right now?" He looked relieved when he smiled. Within seconds he had grabbed her hand and apparated them there.

* * *

When they arrived at Harry's flat they were still hand in hand. Suddenly Harry let go to impulse and grabbed Ginny closer and held her tightly in his arms. His heart leapt when he realized that she was clinging just as tightly to him. They stood there for a few minutes just savoring the contact; the smell of each other, the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly…

Ginny pulled away.

"I need to tell you Harry…I meant what I said last night. I don't want to lose you as a friend though, so if that's what you want, then…" she finished somewhat lamely, looking at the ground.

Harry knew that when his heart dropped at those words that he couldn't just be her friend anymore. Every fibre of his being was calling out that he needed her in his life…he needed to be able to love her. He realized it was now or never.

"And what if I don't want to just be friends, Gin?"

Ginny spun around and looked into Harry's eyes. She knew finally what he meant.

It was less than a second before they were in each other's arms again. They wasted no time and each sent their lips crashing down on each others. Ginny had never felt such raw passion in one kiss. She was glad Harry was holding her up or else she thought she may have fallen down.

Harry savored this new sensation that was the taste of Ginny Weasley. She was perfect, and even so much better than he could have imagined. He heard her moan in the back of her throat as his tongue danced with her own. She lifted her chin, granting him access to trail little kisses down her neck. As he did so he felt her tugging at the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms obligingly.

Soon his fingers were unzipping the dark green dress that Ginny was wearing. His breath caught as it fell to the floor and he got his first look at her. She was everything he had dreamt and more.

He didn't let his mouth off her for long and soon he was carrying her towards the bed. The last items of clothing came off and Harry stopped to kiss her one last time. Suddenly he felt her tense and he pulled back.

"Ginny?" he asked, concerned. "I know this is fast…we don't have to do this if you don't want to, it's just that I love you so much and…"

"You love me?" she interrupted, in awe.

Harry blushed, causing Ginny to inwardly gape more. She had made Harry Potter blush.

"Well, yeah…I have for a while now, but I just haven't been able to tell you…But we don't have to do this if you don't want to…" he said again.

"No, I do," she said, emphasizing her desire. She kissed him sweetly and seductively, making him shiver in anticipation.

"Just be gentle," she told him in a whisper. "You're my first…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**_Well, there you go! That's where I planned to stop my story. BUT WAIT! After a weekend spent recovering from my wisdom teeth, I have thought of MORE! Ha, so there will be at least one more chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one…it was a little longer (hope this made some of you happy ;) and they FINALLY figured out what idiots they were being…silly characters. Anyway, I tried to make their love scene be somewhat discrete and yet romantic enough…how did I do? _**

_**I kept debating how I am going to get to the next part, and I forgot that I meant to have Ron and Hermione announce at the Anniversary Party that they were pregnant, so now I have to figure out how to fix the next part of the plot to make that work…anyway no big deal, just a lazy author rambling on and on. **_

_**Thanks again to all my reviewers! You guys really brighten my day with your kind words and encouragment! It makes me want to write more ;) **_

_**Zoë**_

_I solemnly swear I am up to no good…_


	5. Part 5

It had been three months since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's Anniversary Party which meant three months since Harry's life had taken a turn for the better (or so he liked to think of it).

There were lots of changes in his life now. Ginny had moved out of her parents house into an apartment in the middle of muggle London soon after the two had become involved. The apartment was a quaint little place with one bedroom, kitchen and bath, along with a small living room. It was furnished modestly, and pictures of family hung from the walls.

Yet it was all for show. Ginny really lived with Harry in his apartment near Diagon Alley.

However, the only people who knew of this living arrangement were Harry and Ginny. It had taken them a long time to decide, but finally Ginny and Harry agreed it was for the best to keep their relationship a secret. If the press found out about it they would have a field day and the couple would never have any peace. If the whole world was watching, how could they really get to know each other?

The second, and more pressing reason for secrecy came in the form of 8 redheads. Ginny and Harry felt that they should know what was going on between them before they told her family about it. When the Weasley were involved, things seemed to blow out of proportion. Whether that was intentional or unintentional, Harry and Ginny didn't intend to find out right away. Ginny imagined that her brothers would probably abduct Harry for questioning, while her mother would start making wedding plans the minute she heard the two of them were together. And neither Ginny or Harry wanted to have that kind of pressure on him early in their relationship.

They were both proud that their three month anniversary came and went without anyone else knowing.

* * *

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he walked in the apartment after work the next day. "You'll never guess who I met today! And the..." he trailed off as he saw her.

Ginny was standing in the kitchen, hands on her hips, her mouth in a tight line, and one eyebrow raised in an expression of "You better have a good excuse Mister." Harry thought for a moment to try to figure out what he might have done to make her mad. Aparently he didn't think fast enough.

"WHERE were you!" she demanded, her eyebrow arching even higher.

"Um, darling...did I miss something?" he tried. He knew this wasn't the right answer but it was the best he could come up with. He had wracked his brain, but he really didn't think he had forgotten to be anywhere or forgotten to do anything.

"You're LATE!" she exclaimed. "You said you'd be home by seven, and I cooked dinner for us and now it's COLD because you decided to take your own bloody sweet time getting here!"

"But it's only 7:10!" he said, flabbergasted.

"EXACTLY!" she fumed, throwing down a dishtowel and storming out of the room.

Harry stared at the bedroom door that she had slammed seconds earlier. What had crawled up her knickers, he wondered. Quickly he cast some warming spells over the food before he went to knock on their door.

"Gin?" he asked quietly.

"Come in." Her response seemed sullen.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yes. No. Yes. Augh, I'm sorry I snapped Harry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I just keep feeling like I want to bite people's heads off for the littlest things!"

"Is it...erm...that time?" As soon as these words left his mouth he knew they were the wrong ones.

"Harry James Potter! Grow up and say it! 'Are you on your period, Ginny?' or perhaps, 'Are you PMSing?' Oh God, do I look bloated?"

Harry was embarassed that the first thought that crossed his mind was that her breasts had felt larger like they usually did around that time, but he decided mentioning that would be as close to suicide as he ever wanted to get.

"No, of course not! I was just..."

"Oh forget it. Lets go eat. I'm starving and the food...well it won't really get cold. But it's waiting. I'll meet you in there," she told him before going into the loo.

Harry shook his head as he began to serve the food. Women!

* * *

As usual Harry was up earlier than Ginny the next morning. He enjoyed having time to eat a good breakfast and read the newspapers while drinking a good cup of tea. Ginny always wandered into the kitchen 30 minutes before he had to leave, grabbing some toast and gulping down a glass of juice before she dashed back into the bedroom to get dressed. This morning however he noticed that it was 7:45 and Ginny hadn't come into the kitchen.

He found her still sleeping in their room, surprisingly. Although Ginny wasn't a morning person, she never had slept through an alarm, nor was she one to press the snooze. And she especially shouldn't be tired this morning, he mused, since she had gone to bed directly after dinner, claiming that perhaps sleep would improve her grouchy mood.

"Gin?" he said, gently nudging her. She mumbled something that distinctly sounded like 'Just five more minutes!' Harry smiled. He loved how she looked when she was waking up.

"Come on Ginny, you've only got 15 minutes before you have to leave," he coaxed.

"'S time already?" she asked, sounding very reminiscent of Ron. She opened a bleary eye to look at the clock. "Augh, I'm up!"

Ten minutes later found Ginny emerging from the bedroom dressed and awake, but looking exhausted.

"You alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yeaaaaa–h!" she replied, stifling a yawn. "I just can't seem to get enough sleep these days." She noticed the breakfast Harry had prepared her just then and smiled. No words were exchanged, just a kiss was before Harry apparated off to work.

* * *

It being a Wednesday, around midday Ginny apparated to the Burrow where she shared a weekly lunch with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Often times other members of the family stopped by for the meal, and this week was no exception. When she arrived she found Bill and Fleur with baby in tow, Hermione, George, Lee Jordan, and a very pregnant Tonks seated at the table, all immersed in different conversations. She quickly said hello to her mum and then took a seat next to Tonks.

"So have you been experiencing any discomfort at all Tonks?" Hermione asked in her usual scholarly way. "No cramping, no extra swelling? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Other than being exhausted all the time still there's really not much else to report...well, then again, there is that bright purple rash..." Hermione's eyes widened at this, but Tonks was laughing too hard to finish.

"Oh, Hermione, you're too easy to pull one over on!" Tonks said, grinning and grabbing another sandwich. "Anyway, I'm only 2 days away from the due date, and frankly I can't wait to hold this little one in my arms!"

Ginny was reaching for her third sandwich when the wheels in her brain started turning. _Only 5 days away...but wait...I thought she was due on the..._

"Tonks, aren't you due on the 18th?" she asked before taking a bite.

"Yep that's right!"

_Wait that can't be right...but that means that I'm...oh god. _

Ginny could be late to dinners, late to work, heck she'd even been late to a wedding once. But if there was one thing she could always count being on time, it was her period. And if she wasn't mistaken then she was 10 days late.

* * *

Ginny was a nervous wreck for the following week, waiting for her period to come. She tried to explain things logically to herself. The breast tenderness, the exhaustion, the moodiness all were signs her period was approaching. Even Harry had noticed it, hadn't he? But when she woke up seven mornings later with no sign of it, she finally admit that she might be wrong.

Well, that and the nausea that she felt all day long (which of course, she reasoned, could be because she was nervous...right?)

The end of her day couldn't come fast enough. Ginny's anxiety was gnawing away at her insides. How should she tell Harry? Should she tell Harry before she knew for sure? What would he think? Would he want this child? Was it too soon?

Ginny shook her head vigorously as if trying to shake all her thoughts out.She had yet to come up with an answer for much of anything today. All she knew was that by the end of the night, Harry would know her suspicions, and most likely they would have to be confirmed.

She busied herself cooking to try to take her mind off things until Harry returned home in an hour.

And yet in 45 minutes and 5 courses later she was thinking again. Finally she made a decision. With trembling hands she pulled Harry's copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ off the bookshelf. She flipped to the appendix; _Pregnancy Test Potion, p. 283, _she read. Taking a deep breath she began to assemble the ingredients.

* * *

"Hey Gin, I'm home!"Harry yelled from the living room when he apparated in. He bounded into the kitchen, wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her hair. "This smells lovely."

"Thanks," she managed to squeak out, trying to act normal. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but turned to the table when she forced a smile.

Through dinner, Ginny tried to listen as Harry told her about an offer he had received from the Stratford Stags to play Seeker on their reserve team. He had been meeting with the man about an attack on the team when the conversation naturally turned to Quidditch. She knew she should be happy for Harry, but all she could think of was the travel schedule that was demanded of a Quidditch player. Now she was sure that he would not want this child...

"Ginny?" she was broken out of her thoughts by Harry.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong? I can tell something is not right. You've not eaten a bite, nor said more than five words to me. You don't seem mad at me either, so what's going on?"

Normally Ginny would have taken offense to some of these comments, but that night there was only one thing on her mind. Taking a deep breath she knew the time had come to find out what he was going to think. She was so scared of things changing, but she knew she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Harry...I think I'm...I think..." But she couldn't get the words out.

"You think what?" Harry coaxed, holding her hand from across the table.

A few seconds that felt like a full minute passed, and although Ginny's mouth moved, no sound came out. _Pull yourself together, Weasley! _She finally told herself. _Here goes..._

"I think I'm pregnant."

She felt his grip get tighter, but he didn't release his hold on her. Emotions flashed on his face. Did she see hope in his eyes? But as quickly as she thought she had seen it, his face returned to an unreadable mask. Finally Harry spoke.

"Are you sure?" he squeaked.

"I just made the potion," her voice was barely above a whisper. "It takes two hours to brew before there's a result." There was another minute of silence.

"So, do you...do you want it?"

She shouldn't have been so surprised to be confronted so quickly, but yet she was. However, there was only one answer in her mind, and she knew it.

"I...I do," she confessed. A small smile played at the corner of his lips, and he interlaced their fingers together.

"Let's go for a walk," he told her. "A watched cauldron...well, lets just go."

* * *

Harry led her to a nearby park that she had been to a few times before. It was a beautiful place, with trails that surrounded a lake and a light airy forest to one side. There was a path that Harry told her was for Busicles or something like that. Those two wheeled things that Muggles rode.

They walked along that path, their steps illuminated under the lamplight in a comfortable silence. Finally as they crossed a stream over a bridge, Harry pulled Ginny to one of the benches lining the path.

After a few minutes of simply enjoying being in each others arms and gazing at the stars, Harry spoke.

"I wish you hadn't been so scared to tell me, Ginny. I wish you feel like you can tell me anything..."

"Oh, Harry, I don't know why I was. I just...I just have come to realize...well, what I'm saying is...I just...I didn't want to lose you. I was afraid that any change would drive you away, and I love how things are now."

"What if I want some things to change?"Ginny looked at him strangely. There was something familiar in that phrase, and the twinkle in his eye when he said it confused her.

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"What I mean is, no...What I know is that I love you. Since you've been back in my life I've been happy again. I was so foolish to let you slip away after the war. I should have told you how I felt then, not waiting till now. I feel like everything in my life has just been setting up for the moment when I truly found you. That everything before that didn't matter, not until we were together.

But yet here we are, and I guess I'm glad that things turned out the way they did, even if I wish I hadn't wasted time we could have had together.

Ginny, no one's made me happier than you have. And I'm sad to see you had thought that I might not want this child, because there is no greater gift you could ever give me. Well, except if you said yes." By now Ginny's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Said yes to what?" Her mouth formed a tiny O of realization as Harry got off the bench and down on one knee in front of her.

"Ginny Weasley, would you do the honor of marrying me?" he asked, pulling out a small black box from his pocket. As he opened it he said,

"I've been carrying this around for two weeks now, waiting for the perfect moment to ask you. And whether you're a mother in 9 months or 9 years, there's no other person I'd ever want to share that experience with."

Ginny was too stunned to say anything.

"So?" he finally prompted, growing a little less sure of himself as the seconds passed.

"Oh gods yes!" she replied, letting the tears fall. Harry picked her up and spun her around, grinning from ear to ear.

He couldn't believe it; no only had he beaten the bad guy, but he'd gotten the girl too.

* * *

Harry and Ginny made their way back to the apartment some time later. As they neared

the building Ginny's anxiety came back more and more with each step. Ginny made it to the living room before she stopped.

"Harry,are you sure? What if we aren't ready? We're so young..."

"And we've got each other. Come on, you said it yourself, you want this child." He took her hand, and after giving her a gentle kiss, pulled her into the kitchen.

Slowly they leaned over the sink and looked at the cauldron that held the answer.

When she looked in Harry's eyes she knew everything would be alright.

"Well," he said, grinning. "I guess it'll be 9 months then."

"Actually," she said shyly as a smile crept onto her face, "Closer to 8!"

* * *

_**Note:**_

_So it's been a while, huh? This story isn't over, and while I wanted to finish it in this chapter, I feel there's just too much to tell all in one part. And plus, I finally finished this much, the least I could do is put it up, right? Sorry it's been so long, I just haven't felt like writing, and I've been waaaaay too busy for my own good. There is so much more to tell here though, and while I'm not making any promises, I'm going to try to finish this soon! After all, the Weasleys still don't even know about Harry and Ginny! _

_I hope what I've put out is at least enjoyable. I have no idea how my writing compares to what it was (sometimes I read my stuff and can't believe I wrote it...not that it's genius or anything, but occasionally I'm surprised that my thoughts are translating as well as they are into words...) But I hope that you all like this chapter. Thanks for reading!_

_Zoë_

_...I solemnly swear I am up to no good..._


End file.
